Santa's Duties
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: December 24th is not the longest night of year. Sweden knows this. But as he sits in the living room of his and Finland’s house, waiting for his wife to return, it seems to last for days. Christmas fic, Sweden/Finland


December 24th is not the longest night of year. Sweden knows this. But as he sits in the living room of his and Finland's house, it seems to last for days.

He glances at the clock. "'leven 'clock," he says to himself. Finland wouldn't be back from his duties as Santa for at least four more hours. Sealand was asleep on his bed, Hama-tamago up there with him. He had no new books to read, and there's probably nothing good on TV. So Sweden lay down on the cramped couch and fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard a thump. When his eyes opened, he glanced at the clock, seeing it read 4:45. He heard the thump again, and his first thought was 'Russia's coming to take Finland!". Then he calmed down as he remembered that a) Finland was actually tough when he needed to be, and b) Finland was still fulfilling his Santa duties.

Then a sack fell down the chimney. Sweden perked up, straightening his glasses and standing up. A blur of red fell through the fireplace, tumbling out onto the rug. Sweden moved forward, dusting soot off of Finland's clothes and helping him up.

"W'lc'm b'ck," Sweden mumbled. Finland smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Su-san," the shorter nation replied. "It seems like more and more people believe in Santa every year." Sweden nodded, then moved over to their Christmas tree.

"I h've s'mth'n f'r you," he said, picking up a green-wrapped package and handing it to Finland. Finland smiled again and opened the package, uncovering a pack of salmiakki.

"Thank you!" Finland exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sweden and laying his head on his chest. Sweden mumbled "y're w'lc'm" and hugged his wife back.

Sweden's head moved down as Finland's moved up, and their lips met. The first kiss was soft, almost chaste. Then they pulled back and kissed again. It was more passionate then the first, Sweden's hand on Finland's cheek, Finland's head tilted back, both with their eyes closed. Finland's back met the wall, pressed into it by Sweden. The taller nation's lips trailed from Finland's cheek to his jaw, down his neck. Finland gasped and moaned and bit his lip, then whispered "I need to give you your present, Su-san."  
"L'ter?" Sweden asked, moving back slightly. Finland nodded.

"Come upstairs in ten minutes." Then he slipped out of Sweden's arms and dashed up the stairs, closing the door to their bedroom behind him.

Ten minutes and 23.5 seconds later, not that Sweden was counting, he made his way upstairs. No one was in the bedroom when he opened the door.

"F'nl'nd?" he called, looking around.

"Sit on the bed," Finland told him, peeking out from behind the door to the conjoined bathroom. Sweden looked at him, then nodded and sat.

Slowly, Finland moved out from behind the door. First was his head, a bright red bow nestled in his hair. Then he stepped out fully, showing the white bathrobe he was wearing. Finland took a few steps into the room, stopping a few feet short of Sweden. Sweden glared, well, looked, up at him as Finland took in and let out a deep breath.

His hands undid the knot holding the robe closed. He let it fall open and to the floor.

Sweden's facial expression hardly changed, except for a light red blush covering his cheeks. Finland blushed as well, and Sweden watched as it spread across his whole face.

"D-do you like your present?" Finland asked, stumbling slightly on his words. Without speaking, Sweden held his arms out. Finland moved closer to him, allowing himself to be pulled close and onto the taller nation's lap. Finland squirmed as his thighs rubbed against the rough cloth of Sweden's pants. Sweden didn't move, either from shock that Finland's present was himself, or because he didn't want to lose control of himself right at the beginning.

Finland didn't know which one it was. Which is why he leaned that little bit forward and nuzzled into Sweden's neck. The other man tensed suddenly, so Finland pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Do you like your present?" Finland asked again. And again there was no response. Now he could tell that Sweden was just too surprised to start anything, because the taller nation had not pushed him away yet. He sighed, and decided it was time to unleash himself.

He swung his leg up and over Sweden, so he was now straddling him. Then he scooted forward, as forward as he could go. His arms encircled Sweden's torso, and his lips slipped up to his ear.

"Su-san, aren't you going to say anything?" Finland asked into Sweden's ear, watching and feeling as the taller man shivered. "I thought _long_ and _hard_," on those two words, Finland moved closer and closer, until he could feel Sweden's arousal pressed against his. "About what you would want for Christmas, and this was the one I thought you would really like." His tongue peeked out, rubbing lightly against the shell of Sweden's ear. "Aren't you going to play with your present?"

Sweden snapped, as Finland knew he would. The world became a blur, and the next thing Finland could really focus on was his back against the soft comforter of their bed and Sweden's lips and body pressed against his own. Finland kissed back urgently, eyes closing and arms pulling Sweden closer to him.

"D'you enjoy pl'yin games w't me, F'nl'nd?" Sweden asked, pulling away slightly.

"Only when you won't start them, Su-san," Finland replied, letting an angelic smile spread over his features. The next kiss was even faster, lips opening, tongues swirling in an intricate dance both seemed to know by heart.

Finland's hands pulled at the collar of Sweden's shirt, who pulled back and sat up slightly to tug it over his head and off. They both decided this was better when Sweden attacked Finland's neck and Finland's hands caressed Sweden's back.

"Hmm," Finland hummed as the taller nation's lips slid over a particularly sensitive area. That area soon became a purpling bruise under Sweden's lips, tongue and teeth, Finland moaning along the whole time.

Sweden's lips moved lower, tracing his collar bone with his tongue then trailing down his chest to one pink bud. Finland moaned, even louder when the other's teeth scraped lightly against it. Sweden switched sides, lavishing the same attention on the other nipple.

Finland tugged at Sweden's pants, gasping "Su-san, pants off, now". Sweden took them off quickly, always staying completely balanced. He went to kiss Finland again, but the smaller nation shook his head. "Boxers, too", he said. Sweden pulled those off as well, and Finland surged up to connect their lips again.

Sweden eased Finland onto his back, never breaking their kiss. His hand smoothed down the smaller man's side, down to mid-thigh. He rubbed slowly up Finland's inner thigh, coming to rest on his arousal.

Finland whined deep in his throat and bucked up slightly, opening his eyes to half open as Sweden pulled back from their kiss. The hand between his thighs pressed harder, fingers slightly massaging.

"A-ah, Su-san," Finland moaned, clutching at the other's shoulders. "Please."

"Pl'se what?" Sweden mumbled, piercing eyes meeting Finland's. Finland grabbed Sweden's other hand, sucking the first two digits into his mouth. Sweden's hand stuttered in its stroking as Finland's tongue twirled against the digits, rubbing playfully at the tips. Sweden pulled his hand away, using it to reach into the bedside table and retrieve a mostly empty tube of lubricant. He quickly slicked his fingers, taking his other hand off of Finland's erection. Finland jerked up in protest, groaning in annoyance when the hand Sweden placed on his hip stopped him.

Then Finland felt the first finger press against his entrance. He bit his lip and pressed back against it, feeling the tip slide past the tight ring of muscle. Sweden pressed it in further, watching closely for any sign of discomfort. Finland kept pressing back against it, and after a few seconds moaned out "More, Su-san, please." The next finger slid in, starting to scissor the tight passage. Finland squirmed, trying to move enough that those fingers would press against that spot. Sweden held his lover to keep him from moving and pressed his fingers in a certain way so they hit Finland's prostate dead on.

"Unh!" Finland moaned, jerking back onto the digits to prolong the feeling. A third finger slid in. Finland bit his lip, the third finger always being slightly discomforting. Sweden made a move to retract his fingers. Finland opened his eyes, glaring up at the taller nation. "Don't you dare stop now." Sweden pressed them in further, feeling Finland start to loosen around his fingers.

Sweden spread his fingers another few times, before pulling them out. Finland groaned a protest, starting to say "Why did you…"

"'re you r'dy?" Sweden asked, aligning himself with Finland's entrance. The smaller nation nodded, and moaned as Sweden slid into him fully. Sweden let out a small groan against Finland's neck as Finland whined in his throat at his lover staying still. Sweden pulled out and rammed back in, aiming to precisely hit Finland's prostate. He knew he had hit it when Finland moaned loudly, his hips jerking back against the taller nation's.

They set a rhythm, Sweden pushing in and Finland pushing back. Their motions grew faster and faster, and eventually Finland couldn't keep up with Sweden's pace, pushing back as fast as he could, yet off rhythm, creating a new sensation.

Sweden brushed against Finland's prostate once again, and a hand wrapped around his arousal.

"Su-san!" Finland shouted as he came, his cries muffled by Sweden's lips clamping tightly over his. White spurted across their chests, Finland's arms pulling Sweden as close to him as possible. The contractions of Finland's passage around Sweden's erection drove him closer to that edge, but he still couldn't reach his peak. Finland panted beneath him, still trying to meet the taller nation's thrusts.

Finland smiled up at Sweden, a happy, sated smile, and told him "I'm glad you're enjoying your present, Su-san."

The site of his wife, smiling up at him like that with a bow in his head, saying he was glad Sweden had enjoyed his present sent him over the edge.

He clutched at Finland's hips tightly, stopping inside of him to release. Finland moaned as he felt the thick liquid in him, and let out the same sound when Sweden pulled out again.

They lay together side by side, letting their breath even out and their bodies relax.

"So, did you like your present?" Finland asked again.

"Y's. Th'nk you," Sweden replied, pulling the smaller nation tight against him.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Hmm."

The lay in silence, simply enjoying being in the other's presence.

"F'nl'nd."

"Hmm?"  
"…Wh't're you g'ttin me f'r m' b'rthd'y?"


End file.
